The Ramen King
by Shadow-Imp Hatake
Summary: What happens when you make ninjas act out The Lion King? Bleeding ears... curtseying... you just gotta read it.
1. The Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Lion King! (although technically I do because I have The Lion King DVD and a couple Naruto posters... but you know what I mean!)  
  
Shadow: Yay! My first Fanfic!  
  
Naruto: This is dumb! How are elite ninja like us supposed to pretend to be lions!  
  
Shadow: You just are... deal with it... *hands Naruto complimentary ramen*  
  
Naruto: H'okay cheif! Whatever you say!  
  
Shadow: ^.^* anyway here's the cast...  
  
The Ramen King  
  
Narrator - Neji  
  
Simba – Naruto  
  
Nala – Hinata  
  
Mufasa – Sasuke  
  
Sarabi – Sakura  
  
Zazu – Lee  
  
Rafiki – Kakashi  
  
Scar – Gaara  
  
Shenzi – Ino  
  
Bonzai – Kiba  
  
Ed – Akamaru (kawaii! ^.^)  
  
Timon – Shikamaru  
  
Pumbaa – Chouji  
  
Singers – Gai, Ten-Ten, Temari  
  
Set Crew – Shino, Kankuro _________________________  
  
Shadow: Any questions?  
  
Gai: Why am I a singer?  
  
Shadow: So I can torture endless mines with the very thought.  
  
Gai: Ah.  
  
Shadow: Any others?  
  
Chouji: Nope! I'm getting paid to eat! *munches on chips*  
  
Shadow: Actually Chouji, you guys aren't getting paid... and you won't be eating chips...  
  
Chouji: *half-chokes* Wh-What will I be eating? *looks at script* No way...  
  
Shadow: Yes way.  
  
Chouji: I refuse to eat Shino's bugs!  
  
Shino: I refuse to donate the bugs...  
  
Shadow: You know what? fine. I don't care. Chouji, I'll get you some Gummy Worms...  
  
Chouji: That's better! ^__^  
  
Shadow: *sigh* 


	2. The Circle of Life

Shadow: All right! It's time to start! Go for it Neji! Oh, wait hold on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Lion King! (do I seriously have to put this up on every single page? How troublesome!)  
  
Shikamaru: I couldn't agree more.  
  
Neji: Once there were some people who lived on a rock...  
  
Shadow: -_-* oh dear...  
  
Neji: *hopeful expression* So I don't have to be Narrator?  
  
Shadow: ... no.  
  
*Konohamaru randomly runs in and transforms into Donald Trump*  
  
Konohamaru: YOU'RE FIRED!  
  
Neji: Score!  
  
Shadow: *sigh* IRUKA!  
  
Iruka: What?  
  
Shadow: You're Narrator! Go!  
  
Iruka: *whines* But I thought I lucked out and I didn't have to be in this stupid thing... wait, you mean now?  
  
Shadow: Yes Iruka, now! *shoves giant volume into Iruka's lap* All you have to do is read! Now go!  
  
Iruka: The Lion King?  
  
Shadow: Yes, The Lion King! Got a problem with it?  
  
Iruka: No...  
  
Shadow: Good.  
  
Iruka: *opens giant volume* In some distant country there was a city built on a giant rock called Konoha Village. All the surrounding villages heard that the King Sasuke and Queen Sakura had a son and sent out their ambassadors to honor the King and Queen's son. This is the most messed up thing I have ever read...  
  
Gai: NAAAANNNNTTTTTTSSSS INGONYAAAAAAAAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAGIIIITHI BABA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ten-Ten and Temari: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama....  
  
Gai: NAAAANNNNTTTTTTSSSS INGONYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAGIIIIIIIIIIIIITHI BABA!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough hack* I ... can't... breathe... *faints*  
  
Ten-Ten and Temari: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama.... Ingonyama nengw' enamabala... Ingonyama nengw' enamabala... Ingonyama nengw' enamabala... Ingonyama nengw' enamabala...  
  
Ten-Ten: From the day we arrive on this planet  
  
Temari: And blinking, step into the sun  
  
Ten-Ten and Temari: There is more to see than can ever be seen  
  
Gai: More...to...do than can... *gasp* ever... be... *faints*  
  
Ten-Ten: There is far to much to take in here... yeah right! It's just a bunch of people walking towards this stupid giant boulder!  
  
Temari: More to find than can ever be found... what are we supposed to finding Ten-Ten?  
  
Ten-Ten: I dunno... Waldo?  
  
Temari: Oo*  
  
Gai: *suddenly rejuvenated* With the sun rolling high! Through the sapphire sky! Keeps great and small on the endless rooooound! (Oh it's soooo beautiful!)  
  
Ten-Ten and Temari: It's the Circle of life! And it moves us all!  
  
Temari: Through despair and hope... hey! Where was this circle thing when that badger possessed my brother?  
  
Ten-Ten: Through faith and love!  
  
Gai: Till we find our place! On the path unwinding!  
  
Ten-Ten Temari and Gai: In the Circle... The Circle of Life...  
  
*We see Kakashi bent over Sakura who is holding a plushie of baby Naruto. Sasuke is standing nearby*  
  
Kakashi: Heheeheee! I put grape juice onna dollie!  
  
Sasuke: This is so wrong...  
  
Kakashi: I bind up the foxy in 'is tummy! Now Queen have a Prince dollie! I go show everyone Prince dollie yes?  
  
Sakura: Yes master show everyone the... er... Prince dollie... At long last I'm actually married to Sasuke! This dumb movie is a dream come true!  
  
Kakashi: This role is going to give me brain damage... I mean um... Yes! Yes! Everyone see the Prince Dollie! Come now Foxy Prince Dollie! We show all the villagers your birth boxers!  
  
Sasuke: Birth Boxers?  
  
Sakura: The baby's first boxers! I picked the traditional teddy bears!  
  
Sasuke: I don't care if it's Itachi but someone please kill her!  
  
Kakashi: Uh oh marriage trouble...  
  
*Kakashi approaches the summit and lifts the plushie high into the air and all the ninjas go wild*  
  
Gai: IT'S THE CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRCCCLLEEEE OF LIII * cough* IIFE! *cough**cough**cough**cough* ugh... I'm done now...  
  
Shadow: Hang in there Gai you're almost done! I have yet to see ears bleed!  
  
Naruto: Mine are! Thick Brows-sensei is ruining my opening scene!  
  
Shadow: Your plushie's opening scene...  
  
Naruto: It's MY plushie isn't it?  
  
Temari and Ten-Ten: And it moves us all! Through despair and hope... Through faith and love! Till we find our place... on the path unwinding! In the Circle...  
  
Gai: The Circle *gasp* of... LIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFEE!  
  
*Sound of Gai's body hitting the floor*  
  
DUM!  
  
THE RAMEN KING  
  
Shadow: Yes! *chuckle* I've killed Gai! At long last!  
  
Gai: Still... breathing... miracle...  
  
Shadow: -_-* so close... 


	3. Life's not fair, is it? Enter: Gaara!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Lion King... STILL!  
  
Shadow: So Gai is still living... perhaps not for long...  
  
*Shadow straps the barely alive Gai onto a table with wheels and cheerfully rolls him out onto the next scene, Gaara is watching from inside a dimly lit cave*  
  
Iruka: Just after the ceremony we see the brother of King Sasuke, Gaara, loathing and thinking murderous thoughts with a helpless victim lying in his eyesight.  
  
Gaara: *pulls table inside cave* Life's not fair is it? You see... I shall never be Hokage...and you...  
  
Gai: *cough* I thought the line was... I shall never be king?  
  
Gaara: Do not contradict me! Ninja King, Hokage, same thing! And you shall never see the light of another day! So there!  
  
*sand begins to creep around the table*  
  
Lee: *hops in* Didn't your mother ever tell you... *sees Gai on table* NOT TO KILL GAI-SENSEI!  
  
Gaara: What do YOU want?  
  
*Gaara bumps the table as he gets up and Lee watches in dismay as Gai rolls down a hill and off the set*  
  
Lee: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?!?!?!!?!?!? YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gaara: I SAID WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
Lee: Um... King Sasuke is coming... *sniffle* I'M COMING GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!  
  
*Lee begans to run off but Gaara catches him with his sand*  
  
Gaara: Oooooo I quiver with fear...  
  
Lee: Gaara... *trys to get out of sand* don't look at me that way.... HELP! *sand covers Lee's mouth*  
  
Sasuke: Gaara! Put him down! You don't know where he's been!  
  
Gaara: He's been right here...  
  
Sasuke: -_-* you don't get it do you?  
  
Gaara: Yeah... I think I do... OH SICK! Get it away!  
  
*Lee emerges sitting in a sandy mess in front of Sasuke*  
  
Garaa: Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the comoners...  
  
Sasuke: Sakura and I didn't see you at the presentation of Naruto... or... Naruto's plushie...  
  
*Gaara draws kunai knife and tests it's edge on his finger*  
  
Gaara: That was today? Oh I feel simply... AWFUL!  
  
*As Gaara says 'awful' he scratches the rock wall behind him with the kunai making a horrible "fingernails on chalkboard sound"*  
  
Gaara: *shrugs* Must've slipped my mind...  
  
Lee: Yes well as slippery as my mind... er... I mean your mind is... as the King's brother you should have been first in line!  
  
*Gaara throws kunai narrowly missing Lee's head*  
  
Lee: O_O  
  
Gaara: Well I was first in line... until that cursed kitsune was born...  
  
Sasuke: That Kitsune (though I shudder to think of it) is my... uh...um...my... son. And your future Hokage! Hahaha! I said it! *points at Shadow offstage* YOU DIDN'T THINK I COULD SAY IT BUT I SAID IT!!!  
  
Shadow: -_-* this is not my day... Sasuke is actually happy, and Gai seems to be made of some indestructible stuffs...  
  
Gai: I'm alive... Isn't that great! *gives Shadow scary Gai-smile*  
  
Lee: GAI-SENSEI!  
  
Gaara: Shut up! I'll just practice my curtsy!  
  
*Gaara lifts up the edges of his shirt and begins curtseying toward Sasuke and Lee, trying very hard to get it right*  
  
Gaara: What do you think? More of a dip? Or should I just come back later with a skirt on?  
  
*Gaara begins to leave*  
  
Lee: O.O ... No... that's really okay... we'll manage...  
  
Sasuke: Don't turn your back on ME Gaara!  
  
Gaara: *does curtsy again* oh NO Sasuke... perhaps YOU shouldn't turn your back on me...  
  
Sasuke: Is that a challenge?  
  
Gaara: You bet it is! BRING IT ON PIN-UP BOY!  
  
Sasuke: SHUT UP MR. SHCIZOPHRENIC! AT LEAST I'M NOT A KILLING PHSYCO WHO STILL HAS HIS TEDDY BEAR!  
  
Gaara: *gasp* MOTHER I'LL BRING YOU SOME SWEET BLOOD TONIGHT!!!  
  
Lee: O.O* uh... Gaara... that's not in the script...  
  
Gaara: *digs out script* What? This sucks! I'm like a wimp! "I wouldn't dream of challenging you?" Sheesh... well apparently I've got brains and you don't so I'll just walk away...  
  
Lee: *Sigh* There's one in every family sire... Two in mine actually...  
  
Sasuke: You and Gai are the two right?  
  
Lee: Is Gai in my family?  
  
Sasuke: You mean he isn't? *shudder* Oh what am I going to do with him?  
  
Lee: Oh I find if you just give him some orange juice...  
  
Sasuke: NOT GAI! GAARA!  
  
Lee: right... well he'd make a VERY handsome throw-rug...  
  
Sasuke: O.O Lee...  
  
Lee: ... and whenever he gets dirty (which he always is) you can take 'em out and beat him!  
  
Sasuke: Heh that actually sounds kinda cool...  
  
Lee: You know... I'm sure that orange juice thing works for everyone...  
  
Sasuke: Stop while you're ahead...  
  
Lee: *hangs head* yessir...  
  
Shadow: Yay! I'm getting reviews! Thanks everyone I'm glad you like it! (I hope you're happy TeddyBearOfDoom... Gai's still living...)  
  
Gai: *evil grin* That I am!  
  
Lee: *evil grin* That he is! Gai-sensei cannot be beaten!  
  
Shadow: *rubs temples* Kakashi – kun has beaten your precious Gai-sensei many times...and pleeeaaase don't say that again... it's too tempting... 


	4. The Magical Morning Report

Shadow: Okay enough with the disclaimer, I'm sure people know by now that I don't own Naruto or The Lion King  
  
Naruto: You just did the Disclaimer...  
  
Shadow: Shut up. You're on soon so go away!  
  
Iruka: It is a stormy night tonight. The rain falls like many needles but they are (for some reason) unable to penetrate the leaves of the tree where Master Kakashi lives. We see him now etching Naruto's likeness on a tree  
  
Kakashi: *reading Icha-Icha Paradise*  
  
Iruka: KAKASHI!  
  
Kakashi: *looks up* What? Oh right...  
  
*Kakashi dips his finger in grape juice and draws a stick figure with spiky hair while still reading Icha-Icha Paradise. He finally looks up and draws a line across the stick figures forehead*  
  
Kakashi: Naruto! Heheheheeh!  
  
Iruka: Twelve years later a young Naruto emerges from outside Konoha and looks out over the kingdom  
  
Naruto: *inhales* Acg! *cough* stupid Buberfly flew ub by nose! Ugh...  
  
*Naruto walks back inside Konoha*  
  
Naruto: Dad! C'mon Dad we gotta go wake up! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!  
  
Sakura: You're son's awake...  
  
Sasuke: Before sunrise he's your son.  
  
Naruto: Dad! C'mon Dad! *pulls on Sasuke's sleeve* Mmmrrfff Dad! *falls over runs up and head butts Sasuke* You promised!  
  
Sasuke: Ugh you annoying brat! I'm up! I'm up! And I need asprin...  
  
Naruto: YAY! ^.^  
  
*Naruto hugs Sakura, and follows Sasuke up to the top of the rock*  
  
Sasuke: *yawns and drinks coffee as the sun comes up* Look Naruto, Everything the Light touches is our kingdom...  
  
Naruto: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! O___O we're filthy rich!  
  
Sasuke: Pay attention dunce!  
  
Naruto: *through clenched teeth* Don't call me dunce! DADDY!  
  
Sasuke: A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun...  
  
Naruto: Unless you're Orochimaru...  
  
Sasuke: *shudders and spills coffee* Don't ever mention that name again!  
  
Naruto: *grin* Sure thing Dad...  
  
Sasuke: One day, Naruto, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new Hokage  
  
Naruto: ALRIGHT! THIS'LL ALL BE MINE! Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine... even the Ramen stand?  
  
Sasuke: Everything...  
  
Naruto: Even the Old Folks home?  
  
Sasuke: Everything!  
  
Naruto: *chuckles evily* ... wait... even that cool obviously evil looking shadowy place?  
  
Sasuke: Don't go there Dunce! It's beyond our borders.  
  
Naruto: But I thought Hokage's could do whatever they wanted!  
  
Sasuke: Pretty much...  
  
Naruto: YES!  
  
Sasuke: But you still can't go there...  
  
Naruto: Orochimaru!  
  
Sasuke: *shudder* You still can't go there...  
  
Naruto: Orochimaru! Orochimaru! Orochimaru! Orochimaru!  
  
Sasuke: *going into spasms* N-no... NO! *covers Naruto's mouth with duct tape  
  
Naruto: !!!!!!!!  
  
* All the sudden they are magically teleported into a beautiful open plain with deer magically jumping in front of them and magically not being in the least bit worried*  
  
Sasuke: Everthing exsists together in a delicate balance. As King you need to understand that balance and respect...  
  
*What Naruto can hear*  
  
Sasuke: blah blah blah King blah blah I'm a know-it-all blah blah blah ramen blah...  
  
Naruto: mmmmrrrf.... Rrrraaammnnnn!  
  
Lee: *pops out from behind a conveniently placed rock* Good Morning Sasuke!  
  
Sasuke: Good Morning Lee...  
  
Lee: Checking in with the morning report! Um... there's a ninja whose stuck in a hole with a rabid rabbit somewhere...  
  
Sasuke: *pretending like he's listening* Oh really... Mm hmmm... *notices Naruto tackling nearby deer* What the heck are you doing dunce!  
  
Naruto: VI NNFFRFFFRRF DUNFFF! MMMFFF BDDDDDSMMMFFF!  
  
Sasuke: *rips off ducttape* What?  
  
Naruto: OWWWWWWW! Sasuke you jerk! Owww....owowowowowow! I was body slamming the dumb animals!  
  
Sasuke: *looks over at Lee who hasn't noticed a thing and gets an evil look on his face* Let a pro show you how it's done...  
  
Lee: You know I told Chouji he should have stopped eating, but he can't...  
  
Sasuke: *Evil voice* Lee, could you turn around?  
  
Lee: *has no clue* Yes Sire! Now you know...  
  
Sasuke: Stay low to the ground...  
  
Naruto: Why can't I just scream real loud and tackle him?  
  
Sasuke: ... you just don't.  
  
Lee: *finally notices* What's going on?  
  
Sasuke: Tackling lesson!  
  
Lee: Oh that's nice...tackling... TACKLING! Oh no Sasuke! You can't be serious!  
  
Sasuke: I'm always serious.  
  
Naruto: No sense of humor at all. 100% serious!  
  
Lee: *whines* This is so humiliating...  
  
Sasuke: *evil low voice* Now, try not to make a sound...  
  
Lee: *turns around again* What are you telling him Sasuke?  
  
*The wide open plain is now magically completely empty, even the deer are magically gone (remember now, it's magical)*  
  
Lee: Uhh... Sasuke? N-Naruto?  
  
Naruto: WAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! *Body slams Lee and sends him flying*  
  
Sasuke: HAHAHAHAHHHHH! Now THAT is my kind of humor!  
  
*Lee lands on top of Shino who was coming to find Sasuke*  
  
Shino: Lee! Get off of me you idiot!  
  
Lee: Shino? I thought you were set crew?  
  
Shino: Shut up. Just tell Sasuke the Maniacs have been seen around Konoha country.  
  
Sasuke: Aw, that was freakin' hilarious...  
  
*Lee comes running at top speed*  
  
Lee: SIRE! MANIACS!  
  
Sasuke: *jumps up immediately* Lee, take Naruto home.  
  
Naruto: Aw, can't I come?  
  
Sasuke: No. *runs off*  
  
Naruto: What a jip! I don't get to do anything!  
  
Lee: *pats shoulder* Oh don't worry young master, one day you will be Hokage...  
  
Naruto: ewww! Get your hand off me freak!  
  
Lee: *completly ignoring Naruto* ...Then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk!  
  
Naruto: *rubs hands gleefully* Heheheheh...  
  
Shadow: Sorry this Chappy was sorta boring, Next up... I just can't wait to be Hokage! 


	5. Why Lee?

Shadow: um... guys the little things won't show up... so you'll have to deal with (these thingies)

(Kakashi walks in)

Shadow: (munches on birthday cake)  
  
Kakashi: ...  
  
Shadow: (munch munch)... try some Kak-shi! My mom makes some awesome stuff!  
  
Kakashi: uh... shouldn't you be writing your fic?  
  
Shadow: (Bounce Bounce) Just try some cake!  
  
(shoves fork-full in Kakashi's mouth)  
  
Kakashi: mmmmmm.... (munch munch) 'is good...  
  
Shadow: (dreamy-eyed) Not bad for a blind lady huh? I love my mommy... and my mommy's cake... and cookies...  
  
Kakashi: It's your Birthday?  
  
Shadow: Yeah you inconsiderate person... end of April... it was...  
  
Kakashi: Happy Birthday!   
  
Shadow: thank you!  
  
Kakashi: (points finger) Now write the fic! It's been way too long!  
  
Shadow: (hangs head) Fine...disclaimer... I did not get Naruto for my Birthday... Masashi Kishimoto refused... I didn't even get Naruto Merchandise... So I will buy it myself! And I took so long because I'm sick! (begins to run off)  
  
Kakashi: (Catches Shadow by T-shirt) Nuh-uh not yet. Write.  
  
Shadow: Please Kak-shi? I need merchandise...  
  
Kakashi: No. Write. Or I'll lock you in a room with Gai.  
  
Shadow: (teary eyed You wouldn't! I'm still sick!  
  
Naruto: (hops in) He would!  
  
Shadow: and the doctors don't know what's wrong with me still...it's been eight weeks!  
  
Naruto: There there...  
  
Kakashi: WRITE! NOW!  
  
Shadow: O.O  
  
Naruto: O.O But it's true...  
  
Kakashi: (nudges Naruto) When she leaves we can eat her cake!  
  
Naruto: Yeah!   
  
Shadow: (sigh) ninjas have no pity...  
  
Naruto: Now let's begin!  
  
(Gaara is outside his little cave, which is conveniently set on a cliff. He's in a horrible mood and grumpily kicks a rock aside. Sounds like me...)  
  
Naruto: Hey Gaara! Guess what?  
  
Gaara: (murderous glare) I despise guessing games... almost as much as I do Monopoly... dumb retarded midget man...always staring at you through a monocle with an idiotic grin plastered on his face...  
  
Naruto: (smug grin) Im'a gonna be the Hokage!  
  
Gaara: (rolls eyes) Oh Goodie...  
  
Naruto: My Da... uh... Sasuke just showed me the whole Kingdom... an Im gonna ruuuuuule it all! Hehehehhhehhhehh...  
  
Gaara: Yes well... forgive me for not leaping for joy... bad back you know...(whump) Pain in the butt relatives...  
  
Naruto: (leaps on top of him) Hey Uncle Gaara! When I'm King... what'll that make you?  
  
Gaara: A mass killing machine that will make your life completely miserable as I slaughter anyone you've ever cared about you sniveling thief.  
  
Naruto: O.O  
  
Gaara: (glares of hatred)  
  
Naruto: (laughs nervously) Hahaha...ha...he... you're so weird!  
  
Gaara: (slaps head with hand) Err... you have no idea... sometimes I have these dreams... I 'm this red rabbit and I'm being chased by these packs, no, SWARMS of killer bees! (struggles to his feet glancing at the sky nervously) So.. uh... Sasuke showed you the whole Kingdom did he?  
  
Naruto: Everything!  
  
Gaara: Wow... that was fast...in one morning too... did he show you what's beyond that rise at the Northern Border?  
  
Naruto: Uh, no... he said I can't go there. (watches butterfly)  
  
Gaara: Oh he's absolutely right...it's uh um... too dangerous! (cough )Graveyard (cough)  
  
Naruto: (watching butterfly)  
  
Gaara: It's a ninja graveyard...  
  
Naruto: (singing) Flutter-by Flutter-by Flutter-by Flutter-by...  
  
Gaara: (shakes Naruto by the shoulders) IT'A A BLOODY NINJA GRAVEYARD! NINJA GRAVEYARD! NINJA GRAVEYARD! NINJA GRAVEYARD! NINJA GRAVEYARD! NIIIIIINNNNNJJJAAAAAAAAA GRRRAAAAVVVVEYAAAARD!  
  
Naruto: T.T my ears... First Gai now Gaara... my ears hate me...  
  
Gaara: uhh, too bad you had to hear that... I know it sounds intriguing but you really shouldn't...  
  
Naruto: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M JUST GOING TO GO AND HAVE SOME REALLY COOL DANGEROUS SOUNDING FUN OKAY?  
  
Gaara: (grins sadistically) you do that...  
  
Iruka: So, Naruto decides to have his ears checked and after he discovers that his ears are fine he decides to go find his friend Hinata... and discovers she's currently in the ... PUBLIC BATH?  
  
Shadow: I'm not a sicko... that's how it was in the Lion King... unless you wanna see Sakura ... um... "Cat-cleaning" a nude Naruto...  
  
(All faint except Naruto who just sits there and grins)  
  
Shadow: ugh... anyway I'll try to keep this censored... (sits and thinks)  
  
(Hinata and Sakura walk out of Public Bath building in wet clothes and sees Naruto not far off)  
  
Naruto: Good Morning Mommy! Hinata! Hinata c'mere!  
  
Hinata: N-Naruto? (walks towards him)  
  
Naruto: (takes her aside) C'mon Hinata I just found out about this great place...  
  
Hinata: (blushes) B-but Naruto-kun... I just had a bath...  
  
Sakura: (marches over) And it's time for YOU'RS young man!  
  
Iruka: So Sakura threw Naruto (literally) into the public bath, clothes and all. After a lot of grumbling Naruto manages to get his clothes dry and returns outside to see both Sakura and Hinata in dry clothes.  
  
Naruto: Aw mom... you messed up my hair! Okay I've been throughly soaked to the bone! Can we go now?  
  
Hinata: (taps his shoulder ) Um Naruto-kun? Where are we going?  
  
Naruto: Oh don't worry... it's really cool...  
  
Sakura: So where is this really cool place? The ramen stand?  
  
Naruto: um... Yeah!  
  
Hinata: The Ramen stand? Naruto-kun...  
  
Naruto: Um, yeah I heard they had a new deal... three for one... (through clenched teeth)I'll show you when we get there!  
  
(Neji comes walking toward the Public Bath)  
  
Iruka: sigh He's still smiling with glee that he doesn't have to be narrator...  
  
Shadow: (glare)  
  
Iruka: (shuts up)  
  
Hinata: Um, Neji-kun can I go to the Ramen stand with Naruto?  
  
Neji: Sounds kind of dangerous... (grins evily at Naruto)  
  
Lee: (falls out of tree)  
  
Sakura: Oh don't worry! I'll make Lee go with them!  
  
Neji: (chuckles evily) Perfect...  
  
Lee: Uh, I wasn't spying on the pretty ladies in the baths... nope, not me...  
  
Naruto: -.- Oh man, not Lee!  
  
Lee: Don't worry Sakura! I'll protect you with my life! I mean... I'll protect THEM with my life!  
  
Hinata: Naruto-kun... he scares me...


End file.
